Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte rechargeable battery.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-190786 discloses that a positive electrode active material contains lithium nickel complex oxide and a phosphate compound having an olivine structure. This document discloses that using the positive electrode active material can enhance a conductivity of the positive electrode active material and its electrode density, so that a capacity of a lithium-ion rechargeable battery and its high rate characteristic can be enhanced.